Nova
by Hey Lady Hey
Summary: Sequel to A Star, ZADR No, Zim. There is no such thing as immortality. Everything dies.


Nova

Summary: Sequel to _A Star_. No, Zim. There is not such thing as immortality. Everything dies.

By: Muhsaysthecow

Warnings: Very light zadr. Angst, angst all around!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the right to make Jhonen ill to his ill-prone belly. I OWN NOTHING, DO YOU READ? glares at admins

----------------------

Their silhouettes were seen as the star started to boil, flaring like lightning, and then dying slightly as the furious flames pitched around on the ball of fire. Sitting side-by-side, both Almighty Tallest Zim and His Loyal Human Dib sat together, watching the star light up once more. Goggles sat on both of their faces- advanced far beyond whatever Professor Membrane could even dream of, shielding their eyes from the amazingly bright light yet letting them see it in all of it's relative glory.

"Beautiful." Dib mumbled, awe clearly laced in his voice. Zim cast a dour look at the other- and Dib immediately let out a small cough, repeating the word in Irken: "I mean, beautiful."

The alien seemed placated by this, and turned once more to watch the star.

The star seemed to shriek in anger, certain patches flaring wildly then fading, then doing so once more. It was nearly three times the size of _The Massive_, which was massive all in itself. That made it nearly... five times bigger then the Sun. Dib remembered the first time he inquired Zim about his home planet.

_'Do they name the stars, Zim?' He asked, his eyes glassed over and his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose without notice. He was still thinking of Earth- home. _

_'That's silly, Dib-stink. Why would we name balls of fire? They are simply stars. Big star, little star, cluster of stars, that's all.'_

_The human squinted his eyes slightly, as if trying to see something. Dib couldn't remember what Skool looked like. He was trying to remember- he was trying so badly. Zim scowled at his chocolate-chip waffles, prodding it with a fork. _

_'I'm going to name a star.' He growled, making Dib look over at him. 'The first ever to give a puny ball of fire and gas a name- a name fit for an Irken ball of fire and gas!'_

_Dib smiled softly. But it was a sad, sad smile. Of course, Zim would never admit humans were the first to name their 'puny balls of fire and gas'._

_'Nice thinking, Zim.'_

Today, star Bodviil was what sat in front of them, thrumming with a wild glow as it spouted out gasses. For a wild moment, Dib felt like running inside- then he remembered that Zim had such strong shields on The Massive that even the noise and force from it folding into itself would not harm anyone.

"This is much better then anything your puny 'Sun' could have shown us." Zim off-handedly sniffed, polishing his gauntlet against the hem of his robe. It was black. A forever black, a black-hole black. The gauntlet was shining, but he continued to rub it against the fine-material robe. "Such a small star would only have turned out into a filthy little white piece of floating debris."

"A white dwarf." Dib mumbled, his voice only audible to himself. He didn't want the alien scolding him again for using English.

With a sudden ferocity, the star howled, pulsing with extremely bright light. Both Irken and Human became deathly quiet.

It writhed, fire twisting into chaotic shapes and gas spilling from the star in clouds. It flared- then dimmed, only to flare brighter then next, and the next after that. It roiled, broiled, boiled, sending the two's shadows dancing in a macabre waltz across the star balcony. It was like a broken tape- jumping jittery from one place to another, antennae stretched or head magnified. For such a dark space, it had seemed to get so much brighter. And the sound! Star Bodviil shrieked. It had run out of helium to work. Zim rocked back and forth in a highly un-Tallest like manner, a tittering bird.

Dib's eyes widened. The star shrieked.

_The star was angry._

The star pulsed brightly, growing to an exuberant throb.

_Angry, angry, angry._

Zim looked at Dib, a worried look on his face. He was scared.

_So angry, so furious to be dying. Dead. Pain- moaning. _

Dib watched, his eyes glassing over beneath black goggles.

_How dare such a majestic thing as I die, cried the star. Shrieked. Moaned. I'm a star. A star lasts forever. _

"No, they don't," Dib whispered, clenching his fists. Zim looked at him, alarmed.

"We need to pull out of here, stink-beast!" The Irken cried, pulling at the collar of Dib's suit- a mockery of his old one that was thrown away a long time ago. Zim dragged him towards the door- until star Bodviil exploded. Collapsed. Eating itself for lack of anything else. And with a terrible, tremendous, awful, horrible, beautiful, deadly _shriek_, it collapsed upon itself, the sound waves throwing both forms against the door. Dib looked back weakly as Zim hovered in front of him, fumbling to open the door. There was nothing there. Only the color of Zim's robe, he noticed, as The Massive creaked and started to drag slowly towards the hole.

Dib was dragged in. Already, The Massive was in a panic. Nobody was paying attention to the frightened Tallest and his indifferent slave. The human stood, still not the same height as Zim, who floated, but grabbed the other by the collar all the same, his face livid as Zim cried out in pain. He was dragged down to the floor, into a vicious kiss that Dib had experienced a few months- years? - Before. "You promised me!" He snarled, shaking the other as they pulled away. "That I would be a _star_. Forever."

Forever. For never. Never again.

Zim's goggles had fallen off. He was openly sobbing now, Irken tears. The Massive went forward sharply, and both of them fell into a tumble on the floor. Dib was the first up, running like a madman towards Zim's quarters. Why? He hadn't a clue.

Why. Couldn't. He. Be. A. Star?

Zim. Zim zim zim had made him an obsolete thing, a lonesome little white dwarf amongst beautiful stars. He was alone, truly alone, never to touch earthen soil or smell cut grass or go to college. But now he was a supernova, such a deadly thing that would explode into a black hole that would swallow them all. The security drones were nowhere to be seen around the doorway, and his hand fit into the pad. It was read, and the door opened with a quiet swoosh. Dib stumbled inside as the ship tossed underneath him.

They were fighting fate. They were fighting doom- the doom that everything dies. Humans die. Irkens eventually die. Vortians. Meekrobs. Stars. It's inevitable. What a silly, ludicrous thing- forever.

Something attracted his goggled eyes; he pulled them off his head, the world still sharp without them. His amber eyes had been fixed long ago. Tears streamed down his face. An obnoxiously loud piece of pink paper sat on the white table. He staggered over to it, clenching it in hand and falling to the floor as he read it.

**I LOV DIB**

**BOLD VII**

**BIDVIOL**

**VILIOB**

**BODVIIL**

And there, Dib put down the paper on the floor, his eyes streaming and bloodshot. His head rung- or maybe that was the alarm siren, telling all Irkens that it was everyone for themselves as The Massive crept closer towards the black hole, groaning from the effort. A small smile was on his face. I lov Dib. It felt nice, to be truly lov'd.

"Dib."

The Irken was around him, frighteningly thin arms wrapped around him, tears mingled on both of their faces as they were pressed together, nuzzling.

"Zim..." He choked on his words, inhaling deeply. The other's claws stroked Dib's face gently, their foreheads pressed together. They were rocking, back and forth, tears mingling.

"I promised you, Dib. I promised you, to make you a star. And I did."

Two matching, queer smiles, one filled with razor sharp teeth and the other filled with a crazed quality. "A nova," Dib whispered, rocking back and forth as The Massive was sucked faster and faster towards the whole. "A nova, supernova, black hole- I'm a _star, _Zim. I'm a _star_."

And then there was nothing.

---------------

Mmm yeah, so that's it with anything related to my story _A Star_, 'lest you want me to make another one where they're in an alternate-dimension filled with... I dunno, kinky chains, and make it a plotless pr0n fiction that is reeeally, really bad. Whatevs, yo homie hot dog. I'm so tired. I need sleep.

Anyway, I like people to read my stories, so go read my other stories and critique. If I get at least five new critiques, whoever's the fifth one, I'll write a fanfic of their choice- with a pairing! collective oohs and ahhs Or maybe I'll just write a not-much-written pairing, like something JTHM or I Feel Sick. OOOOH AHHH im done now...


End file.
